


5 times someone blamed Milo and 1 of the many times they didn't

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nothing horrible, and kinda ooc at times?, archive picked those lmao, are those their last names?, elliot and bradley kinda suck, like seriously it may take a month or two, milo is adorable, not horribly its just his inner monologue is a little sader than it seems in the show, really infrequent updates, sara sucks for 1 hot second but shes a teenage girl so whaddya gonna do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: 5 times someone was mean to Milo or blamed him for Murphy's Law, and one of the many times people didn't.





	1. Bradley

Milo wasn’t really scared on his first day of school. A little nervous maybe, but his excitement at finally getting to play with some other kids was far greater than the worry that his teacher would be mean or the homework would be hard. Murphy boys never really went out much before their first day of kindergarten, since it was important that they had a basic understanding of how to protect themselves before they went outside where there was a far greater risk of things going wrong, so there was plenty reason to be excited. He was so sure the other kids would think his scars were cool, and that he was going to have a great time with them.

The second he got to the bus stop though, he couldn’t help but notice the way kids quickly jumped out of his way and how they whispered with barely concealed points towards him. His cheery smile fell slightly, but he wasn’t about to let a few curious people stop him from making friends! He walked right up to the first boy he saw, and watched as he nervously fiddled with his dark hair when Milo approached him.

“Hi! My name’s Milo, what’s your name?” He asked, thrusting out his hand. The kid blinked and flinched, and after a beat of his handshake not being returned Milo let his hand fall to his side.

“B-Bradley,” he said hesitantly.

“That’s a cool name! You wanna be friends? I can share some of my mom’s cookies with you during lunch,” Milo offered, not very off put by his hopefully new friend’s attitude.

“I don’t wanna to be friends with you,” Bradley said, apparently gaining a sudden confidence. “You’re a jinx!”

“What?” Milo stepped back in shock.

“Yeah, my parents told me all about you. They said your whole family is nothin’ but bad luck.”

“I’m not a jinx,” Milo frowned.

“My mom said you’re family is the reason that library caught on fire last week,” Another kid chimed in. He didn’t seem to hold the same anger that Bradley did, but there was definitely a note of accusation. Other kids came forward with their own facts about how the things that went wrong around town were caused by his family as well, and Milo decided today wasn’t his day to make new friends. Maybe tomorrow he would try with kids from a different bus route. Or maybe jinxes just didn’t have friends.


	2. Elliot

Stop!” Milo suddenly had a bright red sign with his name on it in front of his face, and tried not to let the irritation he felt from the person holding it show.

“Hi Elliot,” He said.

“Murphy, I thought I warned you to find another way to school. I will not have you compromising the safety of my zone,” Elliot said. Milo heard the line of kids behind him start grumbling at the hold up. 

“You’re ‘zone’ takes up the entire area in front of the school Elliot. There’s no other way he could get here,” Melissa scoffed. 

“I still don’t see why you defend this walking danger magnet,” Elliot said, turning towards Melissa while still not taking the sign out of Milo’s face. At this rate they were all going to be late to home room.

“Elliot you do know you’re talking about a human being right?” Zack asked. 

“Hardly!” Wow that stung a little, both what he said and the fact that he swung the stop sign into Milo’s face as he said it, but Milo was nothing if not cheery in the face of certain death and mean crossing guards, so he let it go.

“Elliot? You’re kinda blocking us from getting to school,” He reminded him.

“Oh yeah,” He stood of to the side to let them through “I’ll be watching you Murphy!” He called as an afterthought.

“You always are,” Milo said with almost the usual amount of cheer in his voice. Normally he was pretty good at ignoring Elliot, but he had seemed worse than usual lately. At least he still had his friends, he thought as Zack squeezed his hand reassuringly. They were pretty good at telling when he was upset. Milo considered it both a blessing and curse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate this chapter but that's how life be.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a well known fact that Sara Murphy always made the best of being born into the most dangerous family in Danville. It was also a well known fact however, that she was a teenage girl. And even the kindest of teenage girls eventually get fed up with their little siblings. Especially when said little sibling is the reason for why she was walking home completely drenched after what was supposed to be a fun date turned into an impromptu stint as a lifeguard as she was suddenly made aware of the fact that her boyfriend couldn’t swim.

“I thought I told you to stay away from the aquarium today!” Sarah sighed and threw her wet jacket onto the towels Milo had started laying down.

“Sorry, I tried to stay on the other side of town like I said, but there was this thing with a cat and a skateboard, and then there was this racoon, who keeps popping up for some reason? But somehow I just ended up there,” He laughed sheepishly, stopping once he caught the look on his sister’s face and realized how angry she was.

“You really couldn’t have led the disaster away from where I was just this once?” She asked.

“C’mon Sara, you know it’s not that easy. I didn’t want to ruin your date, but there was nothing I could have done!”

“Are you sure you didn’t just think it was funny to break all that glass break? You always seem to be way too happy about all the disasters you cause around town.”

“How could you think that?” Milo asked, hurt. The rational part of Sara was screaming at her to shut up. She knew how much Milo hated the thought that people got hurt because of him, and she was normally the one reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault. But she just couldn't resist taking out her frustration on the nearest target at the moment. It just so happened that that target was her brother.

“I just asked you to do one thing. All you had to do was not make my life harder for  _ one day!  _ I don’t think you even understand how hard it is being your sister sometimes…” She muttered the last part as she turned and threw her hands up in exasperation.

Sara barely had time to register the hurt look on her little brother’s face before he was running out of the room and up the stairs. Hearing his bedroom door close she flinched. She had really messed up this time.

She glanced down at the pile of towels and wet clothes on the floor and sighed. She would apologize tomorrow after they had both calmed down. For now, she had to clean up this mess and then go call her hopefully-still boyfriend and apologize. 

Why did being a Murphy have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and long break, i was busy and lost inspiration  
> i love sara and this is probably ooc but like, im a teenager and i can tell that you that being a teen sometimes makes you be really dumb to good people  
> anyways this fic is getting worse and worse but waddya gonna do


	4. Chapter 4

Substitute teachers could be rather hit or miss with Murphy’s Law. 

On one hand, you would occasionally get those subs who you had had since kindergarten. The ones you got every time a teacher was on maternity leave or went on a vacation. They already knew all about Murphy’s Law, and considered it to be about as challenging as adjusting the usual teacher’s chair within five minutes of entering the room. They barely spared a glance at sudden loud noises or crumbling walls. Really, the only time they did care was when they were doing a lab and had to evacuate due to the spilled chemicals. They were pros, hardened from years worth of kids doing stuff like that on purpose. One kid who accidentally caused calamity wherever he went was nothing to bat an eye at when last week you were paid less than minimum wage to be a human playset for a bunch of preschoolers. 

Milo knew as soon as the new sub walked in that she wasn’t going to be one of those understanding ones.

There was something about her, beyond the fact that none of the students recognized her, that made it obvious she was from out of town, mostly likely one of the more city parts of the tristate area. That immediately dispelled the notion that she would have previous knowledge of his “condition.” For all the disasters caused both in-town and out, it seemed that most people who didn’t interact with the Murphy family didn’t actually know about Murphy’s Law. 

The teacher set her briefcase- because yes, she had an actual briefcase and not a bag like a normal teacher. Were they on trial or something?- down on her desk, and without saying a word turned to silently write her name on the chalkboard. Mrs. Falcorn.

Milo caught a look from Melissa who was sitting on his right, and shared an identical one with Zach on his left. They all silently communicated that this was going to be an interesting class, at the very least. 

“Class. My name is Mrs. Falcorn, as I just wrote on the board. I just want you all to know that although I am only substituting for your regular teacher Mr. Daniels today, I will be sticking to his lesson plan. I will not tolerate any foolishness, and expect all of you to behave in a way that is befitting for children of your age. No horseplay.” She spoke in a firm voice, and then took turns looking every student in the eye silently before turning back to the board. 

“I will begin by writing down the notes where Mr. Daniels informed me you left off yesterday. Copy them down silently. This is an individual project, there should be no reason for you to talk.” 

Milo only lasted about five seconds before something went wrong. He felt the leg of his chair wobbling, and raised his hand to ask if he could get a new spare one from one of the desks in the back. After about two minutes of his hand being raised and Mrs. Falcorn still not turning her back from the class, he decided to speak. 

“M-”

“I said quiet! There is no reason for you to be speaking right now.” Zach, who had noticed Milo’s plight of trying to stay up on a chair that had one leg slowly becoming looser and looser, decided to speak up.

“But-”

“No buts! I will issue all of you a detention if I have to. Get back to work.”

The chair lasted about another minute before Milo fell to the floor with a crash. At least that finally got the teacher to turn around.

“What exactly is going on here?” She asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips and fixing Milo, who was still sitting on the ground with his broken chair, with a glare.

“It’s not his fault,” Melissa attempted to explain. “You see, there’s this thing-”

“If your first defense is that it’s ‘not his fault-’” She really liked interrupting them “-That leads me to believe this was, in fact, his fault. Detention. After school today. And if that chair is broken you will be paying the school for it.” She commanded. Milo sighed, and shook his head when it looked like Melissa was about to get fired up on his behalf. She had debate team after school, and is Zach got another detention his parents were thinking of taking him off the football team. They didn’t need to get in trouble on his behalf all the time.

They both sent him an apologetic look when she demanded that he went down to the principal’s office to explain that he had broken a chair. The principal would most likely understand that it hadn’t been his fault, but she wouldn’t be able to take away his detention. 

Maybe he could at least still bike home with Melissa and Zach after their activities were done, but he somewhat doubted it. Something told him Mrs. Falcorn had a very long detention planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so very late because i lack inspiration and this is basically just the plot of that one episode so sorry??? i hope you enjoy this anyways lmao. Just one more chapter of someone (please leave a suggestion if you have someone you want it to be) being a dick to milo and then i can write the good kush hell yeah  
> please comment ill sell you my first born if you do


End file.
